Ever Winter
by roman-numeral
Summary: From a young age Draco could feel something pulling him toward the Dark Lord, he remembered the feeling of being near Tom Riddle. He was soothed from whatever turmoil was inside him. But Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort, leaving Draco in despair and loneliness. However in their fifth year, Voldemort reemerged, ready to claim himself lord of all and ready to have Draco at his side.


Title: Ever Winter

Pairing: Tom/Draco, Harry/Draco

Rate: Mature (see A/N)

Summary: From a young age Draco could feel something pulling him towards the Dark Lord, he remembered the feeling of being near Tom Riddle. Calmness always washed over him, he was soothed from whatever turmoil there was inside him. But Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort, leaving Draco in despair and loneliness. However in their fifth year, Voldemort reemerges, ready to claim himself lord of all and ready to have Draco at his side.

Author's Notes: Mature rating was given for dark content and some deaths, things of that nature NOT for anything explicitly sexual. The relationship between Harry and Draco is barely developing. As for Tom and Draco it will not be anything sexual concerning a child. In this story, Voldemort didn't attack the Potters till later so in the beginning he's not some weird looking snake man.

This is not beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own, any constructive criticism is welcomed.

Draco Malfoy was born in a cold winter night. The room he was delivered in was spacious and beautiful. The floor was white polished marble with swirls of gold and beige, and it glittered and shone brightly. The white walls were decorated with great big flower paintings, and the furniture was made of the finest oak. The white soft sheets on the bed were stained with deep red blood.

Only the nurse and her two assistants were there, surrounding the Lady Malfoy who struggled to push.

Her pregnancy had been rather mild. She had heard terrible stories of morning sickness, of not being able to keep any food down, of heartburn and stretch marks, but her pregnancy hadn't been riddled with any of those atrocities. In fact, she didn't even find out she was pregnant until she was in her fourth month.

"One final push, Lady Malfoy, please," the old midwife instructed and Narcissa did as directed.

She felt the expelling of her child but didn't hear any scream of breath. She waited for it and nothing.

"Is he… is he alright?" She asked with ragged breath and voice.

"He is fine, just a quiet one." And the newborn was quickly presented to the Lady of the manor.

The first thing, Draco saw with his clear gray eyes was his mother. Her angelic smile and her shiny blond hair fascinated him and he smiled a toothless smile. Then he was quickly handed off to the midwife who cleaned him with warm water and clean soft towels and who handed him to another younger woman who presented her own breast for him to suckle.

From a very young age, Draco learned not to bother his parents. His first word was nana as it was an old woman who took care of him because his parents were always too busy to do so. Mother and Father were titles to him, not words of affection. At the tender age of 4 he knew not to go to Mother when he got a cut or got dirty because he was playing outside. He knew that when he was not clean, he had to use the servants' entry way to get into the house because the carpets were much too precious to be dirtied.

While children were picking up their food with their hands or their parents were still helping and teaching them how to hold a cute colorful plastic spoon, Draco already knew the proper etiquette. He knew the difference between the three forks placed in front of him at every lunch and dinner.

He didn't spend much time with his parents, only when Lucius needed to make an appearance and wanted to make a good impression of having the perfect family. Then he would instruct the servants to dress his only son in the finest fabrics and best tailored clothes.

Draco knew to be in his best behavior at those times. He made small bows and shook peoples' hands when they approached him. He was used to hearing the words, 'cute, beautiful, well mannered, and quiet,' and he liked hearing them because he knew that was what his parents wanted and expected of him.

On his birthdays, was when Malfoy Manor became lively. Many from the pureblood community were invited to the birthday party, and they all brought their children. Draco liked his birthday, it was when he got to play and laugh and not be reprimanded for being too loud, or getting dirty, and he could eat anything he wanted. All the chocolate and cake slices were his for the taking.

But on his fifth birthday, while he was opening Pansy Parkinson's gift to him, he noticed something different. A small dragon sprung forth from the red box and all his small friends laughed and were impressed by the small flying creature but Draco didn't pay the slightest attention to it.

There was something that had grabbed his attention, a pull of some sort that the small boy had never felt before.

He scanned the room with his quick silver eyes. There were children everywhere, the tall cake was half eaten, the Mothers are standing a little afar chatting and no doubt gossiping, and all the Fathers were in another room, closed off to the party, drinking, and talking politics. Draco stared in the direction of the room, the doors were glass and he could see his father speaking to someone, but he couldn't see that person whose presence he felt from many feet away.

Pansy's gift landed on his shoulder and it distracted him enough to momentarily forget about the mysterious person. He opened the rest of his gifts and ate more cake and drank more candy drinks.

It was past sunset when families began to leave, the Mothers saying thank you and what a great party to Narcissa, when the door to the other living room opened and the men stepped out.

Lucius quickly went to his son, made a show of picking him up and twirling him around while saying happy birthday. Draco laughed and giggled and felt loved and special. Then a dark haired man was in front of Draco and something deep inside the young boy woke up and unfurled within his very blood. Old magic became unbound and spread and reached out to this powerful wizard who could only be his equal and his better at the same time.

"Happy Birthday, young Draco," the man with the pale skin and bright blue eyes said and he held out his hand.

Draco, being properly brought up, placed his small hand on the stranger's much larger one and attempted a proper shake.

The stranger smiled and even gave a small laugh, making Draco blush and feel strange.

"You have a beautiful son, Lucius, congratulations." His voice was smooth, his pronunciation exact but with little emotion.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Draco couldn't help but frown because he had never heard Father address anyone with that title and in such a reverential way, and his curiosity for the man only grew more.

"He will be powerful Lucius. I can see it already."  
"I can only hope so. It would be a disgrace to have a weak Malfoy."

The bright blue eyes turned to Draco, and there was a glint to them, like they held a secret. "Worry not, Lucius, young Draco will by no means disappoint you."

Draco couldn't stop thinking about the man who his father referred to as Lord. He thought of the deep blue eyes and the smile and the power the man held. So powerful, he could feel the man's magic all around him. It was while he thought of him that Draco's magic awakened and made an appearance for the first time.

He was outside in the winter cold and Draco hated it. He missed the sun and the bright flowers and the small insects that he could chase after. And so while he dreamed of summer and its warmth, the snow melted around him, the withered plants come back to life by rapidly leaving behind their dead brown color and changing to a lively green shade, and flowers of different colors bloomed. Even the insects reappeared. In his childish excitement Draco clapped and laughed and chased after the green grasshoppers.

But only a few minutes later he was swept up and he feared he was in trouble.

His nana brought him to his father's study and placed him in a large chair, where he felt small and insignificant.

"The garden," his nana said, "my Lord he brought the garden back to life!"  
Draco had seen his parents do magic, to refill a glass with that bitter liquid they liked to drink, to write, or just to amuse themselves and he'd loved it. Loved the colors and all they could do with their wands, so he was a bit confused when his father quickly went out to see the garden and had the biggest smile Draco had ever seen on the man.

"Lord Voldemort was right, he is powerful Narcissa. Insects, dead insects that were lying about, he brought them back to life!"

Draco could feel a rush of happiness spread through his small body and to his heart for having made his parents smile and for making them proud of him.

The next day, Draco realized that Lord Voldemort was the man with the pale skin and the blue eyes. His nana told him to go outside and play, but for the first time Draco ignored her and stayed close to his father. Something that Lucius surprisingly allowed.

Again, Voldemort shook his hand and smiled at him, and all Draco could do was blush.

Father and Lord Voldemort talked about the Ministry and Laws and mentioned other names and how they were slowly gaining popularity. Draco didn't understand anything, didn't care for it and didn't mind, he just had eyes for Lord Voldemort and was content to be in his presence, where he could feel his magic and be soothed by it.

"Has he gotten a wand yet?"

"He is only five my Lord, not yet able to wield a wand."

"He is ready. Teach him our ways, do not underestimate him Lucius."

Draco sat up, proud that the man had confidence in him.

The next day his parents took him to a small shop in a dark alley. He'd never been there and was a bit afraid, but his mother held his hand.

"He is young, Master Lucius." The wand keeper said when he was informed the young boy needed a wand. He was dark haired and had crooked yellow teeth and a hunchback.

"That he is," Lucius looked at the man expectantly and the old man ran to the back and brought a handful of long thin boxes.

He started with small wands, thinking maybe the small boy would be more comfortable with a tiny wand, but failure after failure and the wand keeper changed tactics. He handed the boy another wand. "Hawthorn, 10 inches, unicorn hair," he gave it to the small boy.

Immediately there was a reaction. The wind picked up and the moon shined a light through the thick window panes.

"Give it a try, Draco," Lucius instructed.

The small boy waved the wand and the dead flowers being sold come back to life.

That same day, his father took him down to the dungeons and started instructing him in the ways of Dark Magic.

Bringing things back to live came easily to Draco, something as natural as breathing or needing food, but that was not what his father wanted from him or even encouraged. There were grasshoppers in a jar, the very ones Draco had magically brought back.

Lucius pointed at them with his wand, said a spell, and black light shot out, one of the grasshoppers turned to ash.

Young Draco's heart beat faster than ever before. He was fearful, he didn't want to do that. But his father held his hand, the one that he held his wand with, whispered the incantation in his small ear, and the same black light burst out from his new wand and instead of killing one grasshopper it killed all of them.

"Good job, Draco. Very good." His voice was low, deep, and his small smile held malevolence and his eyes were cold.

Draco looked down at his wand, and he witnessed as the light brown wood turned darker and the grooves of it became pitch black.

The joy of having a wand soon left Draco as he was taught Dark Magic. He learnt fast and his lessons only became worse.

The small rabbit he'd been feeding in secret was placed in front of him and was instructed to kill it.

Draco was a good son, he obeyed everything, and liked to get praises from his parents. But he didn't think he could do that.

"Father," he paused nervously, never in his life had spoken against his father and he felt shameful for having to do so now, "I don't want to do this," he confessed in a whisper.

Father's grey eyes turned stormy. "You will do as I say, Draco." His voice was stern, hard, Draco wanted to cry.

"Don't be so hard on the boy, Lucius." Lord Voldemort descended from the stairs. His dark robes were long and they trailed a step or two behind him.

"Pardon me my Lord, these spells are quintessential to us."

"Yes they are but I suspect Draco here doesn't like them," Draco looked down at his shoes because he didn't want to see his father's disappointment. "Maybe he will enjoy something else. Potions, perhaps?"

"I will look into it immediately."

"Good. Now come, I have much to talk to you about." He extended his hand and Draco eagerly grabbed a hold of it.

Lord Voldemort's hand was soft and pale, with clean and neatly trimmed nails. Draco's own hand was small in comparison and his nails had dirt underneath them from playing outside, he didn't feel worthy of holding Lord Voldemort's hand.

They talked about the same things they always did. About muggles and how their cities were growing, about 'airplanes' taking over the skies. Draco wanted to ask what airplanes were but knew better than to interrupt. They talked about mudbloods taking over schools and diluting magic. It bored Draco, he didn't understand what they were talking about. He was on Lord Voldemort's lap and he tried to stay awake to enjoy the feel of Voldemort's hand stroking his hair, something Mother didn't do anymore, but he failed.

"I believe he's grown close to you, my Lord." Lucius said as he handed him a glass of brandy.

"I can feel his magic reaching out to me. I believe he feels mine as well."  
Voldemort looked at Lucius and understanding dawned on the blond Lord.

"You are certain?" His voice betrayed his eagerness. To have his son be magic bound to the most powerful Dark Wizard… The possibilities were unlimited.

"Yes."

And while Draco slept his future was decided by the two men.

"He is still young. You will raise him in the proper way, make sure his virtue stays intact, that he becomes someone worthy of the position he will one day hold."  
"Yes my Lord, of course. What an honor." Lucius bowed.

Draco didn't understand what the word betrothed meant. All he knew was that one day, when he was older, he would go with Lord Voldemort and hold a high position. But not yet.

He must first become a powerful wizard, to be able to compliment Lord Voldemort's powerful magic as well. The lessons with this father stopped for a while and instead he was taught potions from his god-father and he found the lessons to be much more pleasant than killing and torturing insects.

He also spent a lot of time with Lord Voldemort.

"Call me Tom, Draco," the Lord instructed while they walked the Malfoy Estate garden.

"Yes my Lord." And Tom could only laugh at the young boy.

Draco showed Lord Voldemort all he'd learned, the potions Snape taught him, the spells he'd learned from Father. Lord Voldemort seemed interested in all he said and Draco was humbled that such a powerful wizard would even speak to him like an adult.

But when he told Lord Voldemort about Alexander Dumas and The Three Muskateers, and all the magnificent books he'd read, he feared he had made a mistake. The older man's magic changed from calm and serene to stagnant and cold. His usual calm deep blue eyes full of knowledge were holding back a tidal wave of anger.

"Where did you read this tale, Draco?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"My nana reads stories to me every night before I go to sleep," Draco revealed.

"What other stories does she read to you?"

"We started a new book on mythology. About gods being mean to humans. Zeus is very selfish." And again he knew he'd said the wrong thing. Lord Voldemort stood up from his kneeling position and left Draco alone in the garden. His angry strides kept Draco from following him.

He didn't know what really happened. All he knew was that his parents and Lord Voldemort were unhappy about the fact that his nana had been readying muggle books to him. Draco didn't understand why, even though Mother told him the books were for magic-less people, not for him a pureblood wizard. They were so displeased that Draco never saw his nana again. In fact all the servants were thrown out and replaced with house elves.

Draco didn't like the elves, they didn't read to him, or hug him when he had to go though horrible lessons with Father. They didn't give him sweet desserts when his parents weren't looking. Their skin felt awful, sometimes their claws scratched him when they tried to dress him or wash him or put him to bed.

He complained to his parents about the elves and for the first time whined about wanting nana back. He thought his nana was worth making Mother and Father displeased about his whining. But soon enough he found out what really happened to nana.

It was late at night. The moon was high up and there were many stars, it was a bit chilly, but Draco was warm underneath his fluffy blanket, but he still couldn't sleep. The night was still and silent when he heard it. A small hiss or echo of a hiss. Draco didn't move, he was fearful, the manor never made any type of noise. It was a fortified castle, made of thick stone and powerful magic. In his stillness he heard it again, a small moan.

He discovered the trap door many months ago and never used it because it was full of spider webs, but this time his curiosity was too great. He wrapped his small robe around himself and put on some soft slippers and went into the secret way.

The air was stale, but the spiders didn't come out. The way was long and narrow, several other corridors branched out but Draco followed the main narrow path where the strange noise came from. Finally, after what seemed forever to the small boy, he found the source of the noise. He pushed against the stone wall and it gave way to reveal a dank dark room, and a woman chained tightly against the middle of the wall.

Her face was covered in blood, some of it dry, while some still oozed from her temple. Her fingers were twisted and some of her nails are missing, her toes too were all wrong. She was almost naked, only a long thin shirt covered her, but it was see through and Draco could see shadows of cuts on her stomach, breasts and thighs. Blood ran down her feet and drip-dropped to the stone floor, a small red puddle already gathered below her.

Draco wandered who she was and what she had done to deserve such horrible punishment. He didn't have to wander for long. Her voice was thick and chocked out, rough and afraid, "Master Draco," she called out in a voice so worn out, Draco wondered how she was still able to speak.

Still he knew her, "Nana?" He took a small step forward to get a closer look at her.

"Draco please, help me down, please," she pleaded and whispered.

Draco got his wand out but the candles were suddenly lit.

"This is what happens to traitors, Draco," his father's voice drawled out. His face stony and unyielding.

"Traitors, Father?"

"Yes, she's a muggle lover."

Muggles, non magical people, but how does that make her a traitor. He wanted to ask but didn't want to appear stupid in front of his Father.

"She has betrayed my trust Draco. I entrusted you to her, to care for you, not to fill your head with the refuse of muggles. We are pureblood Draco, we do not intermingle with week humans and that's all muggles are. Week, disgusting things, unable to wield magic, they are below us Draco. I will not have your mind soiled with muggle trash."

"But…she hasn't harmed me," Draco said in a small voice.

Lucius' grey eyes looked down at the small boy. "My son, she already has. Look at you groveling for her life. Who is she? No one Draco, muggle born, she was fortunate to be granted the gift of controlling magic, even then she stays loyal to those who know nothing of magic, and betrays the wizard world by polluting it with muggle sympathy. You are pureblood Draco, magic runs in our very veins. You are better than she is."

Draco stayed quiet. "But…if she promises not to speak about muggles again, will you let her go? Please?"

Lucius' eyes grew even colder, and a muscle on his cheek twitched and Draco knew his father was furious. Lucius took a step forward, toward his son, and Draco stepped back, because even though his Father had never hit him before, it didn't mean he wouldn't do it now.

"Do you want to see how loyal she is, Draco. How loyal muggles and muggle-borns are!" He turned to the woman and pointed his long black wand at her and murmured a dark spell.

A memory was drawn forward, a little hazy at first, then so clear it was as if both Malfoy's were there as witnesses.

_'Mother, please,' a younger version of Draco's nana pleaded to an old graying woman. _

_ 'I will not go and witness my daughter marry a freak!'_

_ 'He's no freak!'_

_ 'Yes he is, you and him! I've seen what you use, dead animals and poisoned plants to make this, this disgusting magic!'_

_ Draco's young nana stayed quite as her mother kept accusing her and all wizards of doing vile things. She never spoke up to defend witches and wizards. She allowed her mother to call all wizards murderers and freaks of nature and little devils and his nana didn't say anything against her words. _

_ In fact she proved her mother right by leaving her wizard fiancé in the altar and snapping her own wand in half and stating that wizards were freaks._

"Draco, please," the woman struggled against the raping of her mind. "I was wrong, I'm here now, a witch amongst wizards."

"She's lying Draco, she'll say anything to stay alive."

"I love you Draco, I took care of you-"

"Only to poison your mind, to turn you against your own kind. She's the monster here, trying to turn a pureblood wizard against his own kind against his own parents!"

"Draco, don't let him kill me please. I've been nice to you, I've taken care of you as if you were my own son." The chains against her skin dug deeper as she continued to struggle. Draco wanted to tell her to stop, that she was only hurting herself further.

"A son she could have had if she hadn't killed it."

And a short vision appears of her pregnant.

_'I don't want it please, just get it out of me!' and she beat at her expanded stomach. _

"No Draco, please don't pay attention to that, they're lies!"

Draco was torn. So many things were running though his mind. He didn't like her anymore that was certain, and it hurt his heart that she had turned her back against the wizarding world for a magic-less one. And…Had she really killed her son?

Draco looked up at his Father who had his wand ready. "Will you please let her go," his voice was small, but there was conviction there. Whatever she had done, she regretted it, and he didn't deserve the weight of her death in his bones.

Lucius eyes turned wide with surprise, then they were quickly masked with anger. There was silence for a long time, Draco felt uncomfortable.

Lucius calmed himself before speaking. "This is a mistake Draco. I will allow you to make this one error in your life, so that you will learn from it. But I want you to mark my words. She will betray you, and you will regret this." Then he turned to her and raised his wand again, this time the chains give out and she dropped heavily to the stone floor.

Draco made a move to help her, but his father's strong hands held him back.

It was the first day of Spring and the weather was beautiful. Draco and Lord Voldemort were walking in the Malfoy Estate after his lessons with Father.

"Your father informed me of what happened Draco and I've got to say, I'm disappointed in you." Lord Voldemort's voice didn't sound angry or sad.

However, Draco learned that the older man rarely showed emotion and that just because he didn't show it didn't mean he didn't feel it.

"I'm sorry to hear that my Lord." And he was, somehow it feels worse with Lord Voldemort than with his own father. "It was not my intention to disappoint you."

"I'm sure it wasn't but you still have."

Draco was so close to tears, if he blinked they would have fallen and there would be no stopping them.

Lord Voldemort stopped walking and knelt in front of the small boy. He looked at the tears threatening to fall and felt disgusted at the boy's weakness. He didn't show it, it wasn't the way to reach the young Malfoy boy.

"Has your father explained to you what you are to me and what I am to you?'

Draco didn't understand the change in conversation, he just shook his head.

Lord Voldemort grabbed the small hand and Draco felt warmth transferring through the touch, but not just physical warmth. He felt light, the weight of everyone's disappointment disappeared and was replaced by a calmness so wonderful, he felt like he was floating.

"You feel the warmth I'm giving you? Very few will ever experience that. Many will never know what it's like to have a magic mate."

"Magic mate?" Silver eyes shifted to look up at clear blue ones.

"Yes, the one person who can give them complete peace and love. You are that person for me Draco, and I'm that person for you."

"But I don't understand, what does it mean?"

"It means that we can only ever be with each other, that our magic binds us closer that we can ever be bound to anyone else."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Closer than I am to my parents?"

"As you grow older and learn how to use magic, our link will grow stronger. You will be able to feel me, my emotions and my whereabouts and I will be able to do the same with you. We will even be able to use each other's magic, making our spells stronger and more potent. You come from a good family Draco, the best of all the purebloods. And I, well, one day I will rule everything."

"Like a king?" Draco asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, like a king and you will be at my side. But for you to be worthy of that position you need to be a strong wizard and to obey your father in your lessons, and to not question his judgment."

"But I've nev-"

"Do not lie Draco, what you did with your nana, that was betrayal to your own blood. Do not question your father, Draco. Never question me."

Draco nodded.

Spring passed with many lessons in dark magic. They were difficult lessons that left Draco tired and falling asleep almost immediately after. The only lessons he enjoyed were the ones with his godfather. The man was quite and they almost always worked in silence and yes his face looked mean and when Draco asked too many questions he would tell him to stop being an idiot and follow the instructions on the book, but the lessons were much better than the ones he had with Father.

He learned how to make the deadliest poisons, the kind that could kill and the kind that could rot human flesh. He learned to mix potions that could keep a dying man alive for a good while. And one that could enslave a person to another.

Severus Snape also taught the young boy how to make healing potions, and potions that would make Draco's favorite flowers live longer through fall and even through winter, those were the potions Draco valued the most.

In the first day of winter, only two months away from Draco's sixth birthday, Narcissa guided her son to a couch and they sat together, while Lucius remained standing with a glass of scotch in his hand.

Draco briefly wondered if he'd done something wrong. But his parents didn't look angry.

"We have wonderful news Draco," Mother started, "you are going to have a brother."

Draco's entire face lit up, his smile was so wide and honest. "Really? I'm going to be a big brother!" He gave his Mother a hug and jumped off the couch and ran to give Father a hug as well.

His Father didn't hug him back. Instead, he pushed him back and grabbed him by the shoulders. "This is a big responsibility Draco. To be a big brother you must be vigilant, you will be responsible for him."

Draco nodded to everything his father told him.

Because he wanted to be the best big brother, Draco paid more attention to his lessons. In his mind he was going to teach his little brother how to do magic and how to make potions.

A month later he was just as excited that he didn't realize Mother was already planning his birthday party. He didn't much care for it, he just wanted his brother to be arrive and to celebrate _his _birthday.

But a week later something happened that changed everything.

It was a mild day for Winter, the sun was out and even some birds could be heard. Draco was practicing some jinxes with Father when they heard a loud banging coming from the entrance to the mansion.

"By the order of the Ministry, open this door!" The banging become louder, until finally one of the elf's opened the large stone door.

The small house elf was shoved aside and four older men started tearing the mansion apart.

"What is this! What are you doing!" Lucius and Draco arrived in time to see Narcissa arguing with the Aurors.

"Step aside," she was pushed just as easily and harshly as the elf was.

"What is the meaning of this!" Lucius voice had a deadly edge to it.

"Lucius Malfoy, we have reason to believe you have tortured a muggle born witch." The leader of the group handed Lucius a paper, it gave the Aurors the permission they needed to search every inch of the Malfoy Estate.

Luscious wanted to tear the paper apart, but he held his anger as the Aurors kept destroying his home. He almost went for his wand when they threw aside and broke an old family portrait.

They keep searching and then one of them turned to the youngest Malfoy, and recognized the taint of darkness.

"Have you been practicing Dark Magic boy!" He grabbed a small arm and was right in the boy's face.

"N n no," Draco stammered in fright.

The Auror turned to Lucius, "Teaching your own son how to kill, Malfoy. What a disgusting bunch you Malfoys are."

"I will not be insulted in my own house." The blond lord took a step closer to the Auror but stood still when four wands were drawn up against him.

"Maybe it was your son who tortured her, under your direction." The Auror turned back to the small boy. "Tell me Draco was it you? Did you hurt her and leave all those marks on her?" The voice was as harsh, he was trying to coax an answer out of the quivering boy.

"I haven't hurt anyone," Draco whispered in fear.

"No? Are you sure Draco. You don't have to lie, you are just a small boy, we wouldn't hurt you."

"Leave him alone, he's just a boy!"

"BE QUIET!" Another Auror waved his wand and Narcissa was pushed forcefully away to land on a couch.

"She spoke fondly of you Draco, so you wouldn't be in any trouble."

"Nana! You're talking about nana?" Draco said excitedly, he hadn't seen his nana in so long, he missed her.

The Auror smiled in triumph, "So she was here and you know where she was tortured."

"Leave my son alone!" Lucius walked forward and four wands attacked him, he was able to deflect two but the other two spells hit him hard, and he flew through the air and landed heavily against the marble floor.

"Animals!" And Narcissa too drew her wand against them and the same spell was cast against her.

"Mother!" Draco ran towards his parents and knelt next to his mother. She was unconscious, blood ran from her temple. He searched for his wand but realized he had left it behind. An Auror took his parents' wands.

"Search everything! Leave nothing unturned! We have to find evidence against them."

They worked efficiently, destroyed the living rooms, the kitchen, the entire first floor and then they went to the second floor and destroyed all the bedrooms. They searched the outside of the mansion as well, questioned the house elves and threw some of the angry portraits into the fire.

And while they searched, Draco tried to wake his parents but succeeded only with his father.

"She's bleeding, Father she's bleeding," Draco cried.

Lucius pushed his son aside and placed his hands on his wife's cheek and chanted a healing spell, the blood slowly disappeared.

"She'll be alright, stay here with her. Do not speak to them Draco." Lucius disapperated.

Draco stayed with his mother, he caressed her face and hair he wished his mother would just open her eyes.

Only a few minutes later his father was back with Lord Voldemort at his side. They didn't look at Draco nor his mother. With wands in hand they marched in the direction of the Aurors.

Draco didn't hear anything but by his magical connection to Lord Voldemort, he was able to deduce the Aurors were being tortured and eventually killed with dark magic.

Narcissa didn't wake up. After all evidence of using dark magic was cleaned out by the two powerful wizards and the lowly house elves, a proper healer was brought into the mansion.

Draco waited outside his parents' bedroom, while his mother was examined.

The healer's gentle touch, made sure his magical exam didn't disturb the Lady of the house. He instructed Lucius to give her a healing drought every night for the next ten days, Lucius could only nod.

The healer eventually stepped out the room and paused in front of Draco, "Don't worry child, you're mother is fine, give her some days and she will be back to her normal self."

Draco was relived but still he kept head down. "And my brother, is he alright?" His voice was small, befitting a scared child.

"Brother?"

"That will be all," Lucius was just outside his bedroom door.

"Father, how is Mother and my brother?"

"Your mother, Draco," his voice was cold, with anger behind it, "she will eventually heal. But your brother, he is no more. Thanks to the Aurors' savagery, your brother is dead. I suppose we have you to thank for them even coming here."

Draco looked up at his father, tears streaming down his red cheeks.

"If it weren't for your weakness, your beloved nana wouldn't have ever had the chance to send the Aurors after us. The blood of your brother is in your hands!" He left his crying son alone in the hallway.

For the next five days, Draco was confined to his room. He ate there alone and put himself to bed. On the sixth day, he was allowed to see his mother.

She was on the bed, her hair braided to the side, looking paler than usual. Draco slowly approached her bed and sat on the chair next to it.

"I'm sorry Mother, it's my fault this happened."

She said nothing to contradict him, but after a while she took him into her arms and gently rocked him until he fell asleep. She too eventually fell into a deep sleep.

The door to the bedroom cracked open silently. Lucius could see his wife and son lying on the bed asleep. Both were dressed in white and looking beautiful. He heard the whooshing of apparition and closed the door.

"Lord Voldemort," he lowered his head as a show of submission.

"Lucius," the Dark Lord took a few steps closer to his right hand man, "did it work?"

Lucius Malfoy couldn't help but give a crocked smile. "Better than a curse or a charm my Lord. Draco is now ready. He will follow you wherever you lead."

A slow smile spread on the pale man's face. "Good."

There was no sixth birthday party for Draco, his mother was still too weak to prepare it and his father would never bother. Instead he spent his birthday the same way he had for the last few months, submersed in dark magic. Lucius lessons became darker than before, Draco learned how to bind demons to himself, how to control them, how to use the power of nature when there was no wand available.

The lessons left Draco in the brink of unconsciousness, but he didn't complain, not anymore, not ever. He would never let his family down again, that he swore.

Lucius and Lord Voldemort were happy with his progress, they praised him and Draco accepted the praise but no longer did he feel the rush of pride or happiness. No, he knew he needed to be strong so his family will never suffer a loss again.

His child's mind was gone. He instructed the house elves to remove all his toys and his fairy tale books. The large bookcase was instead filled with large heavy books containing strong spells that no human being should know, that many wizards disapproved of. His toy chest was replaced by a long table where a cauldron sat along with many herbs and animal parts.

His progress was fine and Lord Voldemort was most pleased with the way everything was progressing. His followers were strong, with the battles they keep wining against the ministry, Lord Voldemort was confident and ready to take his place as leader of the Wizard world. But a prophesy changed everything.

Lord Voldemort, so powerful and sure of his place, couldn't stand that a child would go against him, could be just as strong as him and would be able to destroy him. He acted irrationally, and without much thought he went after the child that stood against him, only to fulfill the prophecy by making the boy his equal in power.

Draco felt the Dark Lord's destruction as if he were the one hit by the rebounded Avada Kedavra. He woke up in sweat and immediately ran out his room to find his father.

But his father was gone and his mother was fast asleep, without a care in the world. Draco remained in the main living area and ordered the fire place to be lit. Only a few moments later, his father apparated looking as if he'd run from a war zone. His robes were in tatters. His usual pristine self was a nervous and frightful mess.

"Father! What's happened?" Draco jumped off the couch and ran towards Lucius.

"They are coming, they're too many for us to fight. They saw me with the Dark Lord. They're coming. Don't say anything Draco, nothing at all. Go back to bed, don't get up, no matter what you hear."

"Is Tom alr-"

"NOW DRACO!"

The boy ran back upstairs, locked his bedroom door behind him, and didn't obey the rest. Instead of going to bed he went to the secret passage. There he took a turn he discovered a while back, it took him close to the living room, there he would be able to hear and see everything that happened.

From a small peak hole he saw Aurors and other Ministry people, all surrounding Father, with their wands pointing at him. Father was on his knees, begging for mercy.

"I didn't know. I was under the imperious curse. I swear it. I would never commit those horrendous crimes if I wasn't under that curse."

"You were there when Voldemort killed the Potters!" One of the Auror's accused.

"I was, yes, but not willingly."

Draco witnessed his father denounce the Dark Lord, as he claimed he had nothing to do with all the things Voldemort did, and deep inside Draco was disgusted by his father's actions. His father who had taught him loyalty was everything.

Lucius was barely able to escape trial, he threw money to anyone that was willing to lie on his behalf.

Draco watched everything from the sidelines and he swore he would never be like Lucius Malfoy.

A hypocrite, a liar, a traitor.

He would be his own person, someone worthy of being bonded to Lord Voldemort. He didn't care what his parents said or that that the newspapers claimed Voldemort was gone. While muggle-borns and mudblood lovers celebrated his demise and his followers denounced him Draco promised himself to be patient. Because he knew, in his very being he felt a small grey glimmer. He knew Voldemort wasn't gone. And when he came back he would be ready to stand by his side.

Please leave a review or comment, thank you.


End file.
